King Pig's New Minions
King Pig's New Minions is the 1st episode of season 1 in CBOM. Characters * King Pig (debut) * Minion Pig (debut) * Foreman Pig (debut) * Corporal Pig (debut) * Postman Pig (debut) * Red (cameo) (debut) Plot A thinking King Pig is trying to think of a way to defeat Red and his flock and steal the eggs once and for all. An idea pops into his head to send a Facebook post to attract evil minions to help him. After 2 hours, his first guest shows up to the door. He says he heard about the post, though he is homeless and has a phone that died on him after he read the post. King Pig ends up accepts him. Meanwhile, an old pig named Foreman Pig is seen playing Fortnite on his phone. He exclaims that he is the Fortnite champion when he finds out King Pig's post about the eggs. Satisfied with his post, he goes down to his house as well. As King Pig explains his plan, he yet again hears the doorbell ring, revealing an injured pig named Corporal Pig. Horrified, King Pig asks what happened to him, and he exclaims he was ran over by a car on the way. He was gonna leave, but King Pig allowed him to stay. King Pig resumes his speech about the flock. He tells the pigs to help steal the eggs, but warns stating that it's not just Red, there is a whole flock of them. Corporal Pig understands, until the doorbell is rung yet again, making King Pig both disappointed and happy. It is revealed to be the Postman Pig, who delivered King Pig's Cheez-It's that he ordered, but he got hungry on the way to the house, and ate them. He also asks King Pig about a user named MrMoustache100 who got a 200 winning streak on Fortnite, which makes King Pig state he wants to meet him (when he's already in the house). King Pig asks Postman Pig to join the pig gang to defeat Red, and Postman Pig accepts it. King Pig is ready to defeat Red, and asks his army if they are ready. Foreman Pig says "Yes!" only to show he was really playing Fortnite and paying no attention at all. A disappointed King Pig exclaims that it is serious and he really wants to defeat his arch-nemesis Red. When he asks the question again, the other pigs say yes. They are ready to win! Trivia * This is the first ever video published in the plush series, so many things were different: ** King Pig's voice was changed to an Australian/British accent in later videos. ** Corporal Pig's voice was changed to a wheezy/tired person's voice in later videos. ** Foreman Pig doesn't take any craps in this episode, nor is he seen playing Fortnite later on. His voice was also changed to an angry old man's voice. ** Postman Pig is absent from King Pig's army later on. ** Kizoa is the source of the movie's production, but was no longer used after they shrunk the minute limit to 1. * This is the only video with partially done manual close captions and an extra copy of the video lacking music. References *This episode is revealed to be based on KirbStomp's plush video called "King Dedede's Help!" where King Dedede puts up a little note in front of his house which attracted Waddle Doo, Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight to join his team to defeat Kirby. **King Pig's Facebook post is a reference to Waddle Doo posting about King Dedede needing evil minions on Facebook, which attracted the Waddle Dee. Errors *Minion Pig mentions King Pig's post being on Twitter, not Facebook. This was corrected in the partially done close captioning. Soundtrack * "Wallpaper" - Kevin Macleod * "Monkeys Spinning Monkeys" - Kevin Macleod * "Doh De Oh" - Kevin Macleod * "March of the Spoons" - Kevin Macleod